Arbitrary Invitations
by Byaghro
Summary: Scorpius is used to Albus by now, but sometimes he can still surprise him.


**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Scorpius arranged himself on the squashy chair he'd claimed his first week in Gryffindor.

Everyone had been stunned to hear the Sorting Hat shout out that particular House while seated on the head of a Malfoy; but Scorpius simply removed the Hat, handed it back to Headmistress McGonagall, and walked calmly to his new table. Then, with a level of brashness and courage that indicated he had not been mis-Sorted, he approached the nearest Gryffindor, in this case James Potter, and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Scorpius, pleased to meet you."

James gawked at him for a moment but House pride finally won out over a rivalry that had cooled before he was ever born.

"James Potter," he replied, taking the brave firstie's hand. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

It hadn't always been smooth sailing after that, but once James Potter threw his support behind Scorpius, he refused to take it back. That had helped immensely.

And now, six years later, Scorpius was carefully sorting out his books and parchment in the Common Room until he had the perfect study spot. Quills and ink were handy should he need to jot a quick note, and he could easily pull up his feet and lean back to read more comfortably if he so desired. People often called him the Blue Gryffindor because he displayed so many Ravenclaw traits. It was amusing to Scorpius since his best mate _was_a Ravenclaw and yet often acted like a Gryffindor.

As if conjured by his thoughts, the portrait hole opened and a pink cheeked, snow covered Albus Potter climbed inside. Scanning the room, he quickly located Scorpius by the fireplace and loped over to his friend.

"Scorpius," Albus said jovially, flopping down on the floor at the blond's feet. "I thought it was almost study time." Al extracted himself from his winter clothing one layer at a time until he was wearing just a white button up shirt, a blue jumper and dark grey trousers. As his last act of disrobing, he tugged off his boots and stretched his stocking feet toward the roaring fire. "Ah," he groaned in satisfaction. "Much better."

Scorpius looked down at him, bemused. "Are you quite comfortable?"

Albus cocked his head to one side as if considering the question. He then scooted backward until his back was against Scorpius' chair and he had his head propped on the other boy's knee. "_Now_I'm comfortable," he proclaimed, wrapping his arms around Scorpius' calf like a teddy bear.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, used to such antics from his friend. "How do you keep getting in here is what I want to know."

"The Fat Lady has gone senile and she thinks I'm my father."

"Yes, but how do you keep getting the password?"

Albus shrugged. "Hugo gives it to me in exchange for tutoring him in Charms."

Scorpius sighed. "You should have been sorted into Slytherin."

Albus looked up at him and grinned. "Oh, like you haven't sneaked into _my_House before."

The blond raised his chin and replied haughtily, "It's not _my_fault your house only requires intellect to gain access."

"Now who's the Slytherin?"

Scorpius tried to glare but didn't quite succeed. He opted for grinning and ruffling Al's hair instead. "Incorrigible," he muttered.

Albus grinned and laid his head back on Scorpius' knee.

After several minutes, where the only sound between them was that of Scorpius' quill scratching on parchment, Albus finally asked, "What are you working on?"

"My letter to Santa," Scorpius replied distractedly.

Al jerked his head up and stared at his friend, wide-eyed, "What? Really?"

"_No_. Idiot. I'm working on my Transfiguration essay. Something _you_might consider doing," Scorpius told him with a pointed look.

"Oh." Albus sounded almost disappointed. "I finished that days ago." He paused. "Have you ever written a letter to Santa?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "No."

Al's face fell and Scorpius hastened to add, "But I did leave carrots out for Père Nöel's donkey every year until I was twelve."

Albus smiled. "Oh, that's right. Your _grandmère_would encourage the French Santa wouldn't she?"

"Père Nöel is _not_the same as Santa," Scorpius exclaimed indignantly. "Merlin, Al, how were you ever sorted into Ravenclaw?"

His friend just smirked and snuggled closer to Scorpius' leg, before turning to gaze at the fire again.

Minutes passed and Scorpius knew Albus was going to ask a question probably before Al himself did. The Ravenclaw always fidgeted before he asked something important and he'd been picking at Scorpius' trouser leg for the past five minutes.

"Scorpius…"

"No, I do not believe in the Easter Bunny, Al," he said, hoping a bit of levity would dispel Al's sudden case of nerves.

Sure enough, Albus chuckled and his shoulders relaxed. "Prat," he mumbled, "what I want to know is…"

"Scorpius, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Albus and Scorpius looked up in surprise at the nervous looking fifth year girl who had just spoken.

Scorpius blinked at her, "I…"

Albus cut in quickly. "Scorpius already has a date."

"He does?"

"I do?"

Al blushed at suddenly being pinned under their confused gazes. He swallowed before nodding.

"Yes. _Yes_," he repeated more firmly.

Scorpus stared at him a moment longer, questions swirling in his eyes, before he raised his gaze to the girl. "I'm sorry, it appears I already have a date."

"Oh. Um. Okay. Bye." She turned and practically sprinted back to the table where here friends were giggling and whispering. Her return caused a flurry of hushed conversations punctuated by speculative glances at Al and Scorpius.

Scorpius turned to his friend. "I have a date for the Yule Ball?"

Al dropped his eyes and began picking at Scorpius' trouser leg again. "Well, I thought you and I might go, together."

Scorpius' heart began to beat in triple time but he refused to read more into his friend's words than was strictly there. "I assumed you and I would attend together, Albus, but she was talking about a _date._You know, with hand holding and snogging and frantic groping in deserted corridors."

Albus stilled before whispering, "Did you want to do that with _her_?" He flailed his arm in the direction of the girls.

"Not necessarily with her, no, but I had hoped to have the experience with _someone_."

Al's head shot up and Scorpius was suddenly held captive by blazing green eyes. "And why couldn't _our_date include those things?"

Scorpius gaped. "I… well… do you want that," he hesitated, "with me?"

Albus drew away and wrapped his arms around his own knees. "Yes," he said simply. He held Scorpius' gaze a moment longer before his courage dissolved completely and he pressed his forehead against his arms.

Scorpius looked at his friend for a moment, so smart and self-assured and yet, _not_. He smiled. "Then I guess I have a date for the Yule Ball," he said softly, reaching out to ruffle Al's dark locks.

Al's smile took his breath away.

Scorpius was just trying to decide how to broach the subject of starting that whole snogging thing early when a sharp voice rang out in the Common Room.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

Al's eyes widened as his sister stormed into view. Her normally red hair was a vibrant blue. "YOU!" she shouted, leveling an accusatory finger at him from across the room.

Al scrambled to his feet. "I didn't know what it did Lils, honest!"

"LIAR!" She was reaching for her wand when James stepped into her path.

"Now, Lily, let's not be hasty."

"Not be hasty," she screeched. "Do you _see_my hair? I can't go to the Yule Ball looking like this."

"But Lils, look at it this way, now it matches your dress."

Her scream was earsplitting.

"Better run for it, Albus," James called over his shoulder, "I'm not taking a Bat Bogey hex for you."

Scorpius watched, amused, as Al snatched up his boots and robes and sprinted toward the portrait hole. Halfway there he turned and sprinted back.

"Al, what are you doing? I can't hold her much longer," James yelled.

Albus ignored him and leaned over to place a quick peck on Scorpius' lips. "See you, Scorpius," he whispered, his voice full of promise.

Before Scorpius could reply, James bellowed again and Albus was gone, Lily firing hexes at his retreating back.

Scorpius grinned and settled back into his chair to finish his essay.


End file.
